Bloodspell
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: ketika Front Kematian tumbang, para penyihir memiliki kesempatan untuk memulihkan diri. Draco Malfoy pulang ke manornya yang hampir ambruk, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang hancur di sana-sini. Hermione Granger tercabik antara keinginannya untuk mengobati dan diobati, dan menemukan dirinya memasuki manor dan kehidupan Draco. AR, sekuel "Wound To Heal".


" _Avada Kedavra."_

Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Draco Malfoy dengan tenang, seakan sosok di depannya bukanlah bibi kandungnya sendiri, bukan orang yang telah menyiksa saudari sedarahnya, dan bukan sosok yang telah membunuh menantunya dengan kejam.

Bellatrix Lestrange roboh ke belakang.

Sorot terkejut ada di matanya, mungkin karena kematiannya sendiri berakhir di tangan keponakannya, atau karena dari sekian banyak siksaan, keponakannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang paling cepat dan paling instan—di saat ada opsi membunuh lain yang membuatnya tersiksa menyamai apa yang dialami oleh Draco.

Di sisi lain, napas Draco baru saja terhembus ketika Bellatrix sudah tersungkur tak bergerak. Hening masih merajai padang rumput. Dua sosok baru saja tumbang; Bellatrix dan seseorang yang bernama Legolas Rochsier.

Draco sendiri belum bergerak dari posisinya. Lalu—

"Kita menang."

Suara itu seperti terdengar dari jauh.

"KITA MENANG!" Ron Weasley mendeklamasikan pengumuman itu sekali lagi dengan lantang, dan untuk pertama kalinya, suara seorang Weasley menimbulkan kelegaan di dalam diri Draco. Sorak sorai terpecah di ladang perang, bercampur dengan tangisan bahagia dan tangisan kehilangan, teriakan mantra yang diucapkan dengan tak sabar untuk menawan anggota Front Kematian yang tersisa, dan tepukan-tepukan apresiasi yang silih berganti melayang ke bahunya.

Untuk kali ini, semua orang tampaknya lupa bahwa ia Draco Malfoy.

Kerumunan melarut di sekelilingnya, dan Draco terperangkap di tengah, tapi pemuda itu berusaha melihat melewati kepala orang-orang yang telah berkumpul. Ia bisa melihat Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley yang seperti biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, keberhasilannya membunuh kaki tangan Gellert **Grindelwald** memang patut diapresiasi; melirik Luna Lovegood dan Neville Longbottom membuka Jerat Setan yang mengikat Rookwood rapat-rapat, memandang McGonagall, Aberfoth, dan Flitwick yang berusaha menahan pengikut Front Kematian yang kocar-kacir ingin kabur, melihat beberapa anggota Rumah Lindung Enam memadamkan api di benteng Markas Besar, dan melihat lebih banyak lagi pejuang Orde Phoenix yang ber-Apparate ke ladang peperangan utama—padang rumput di depan Markas Besar. Ia bisa melihat Theodore Nott muncul sambil memegang sisir tua, Portkey-nya—dengan darah yang menuruni kepalanya, menyadari Daphne Greengrass juga meluncur turun dari sapu terbang ke arahnya, tapi tidak. Bukan mereka yang ingin Draco lihat. Matanya terputar ke segala arah, mencari sebuah sosok—

Dan di sisi padang rumput yang agak jauh lah Draco menemukan gadis itu.

Ia berada bersama pejuang Orde dari Rumah Lindung Lima, sosoknya berusaha menenangkan tubuh-tubuh renta yang tampak linglung. Draco dengan cepat mengetahui tubuh-tubuh renta itu adalah Tentara Semi-Inferi yang menemukan kesadarannya kembali.

Segalanya bergerak dengan lambat ketika Draco melangkah menembus kerumunan; mengabaikan teriakan Theo; menjauh dari langkah menuntut Daphne, hanya ke gadis itu, dan akhirnya sampai beberapa meter di dekatnya. Hermione mendongak ke arahnya, seakan menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Draco tak bisa mendeskripsikan emosi dalam mata hazelnya. Kelegaan; kebahagiaan; kesedihan; rasa menyesal; kasih sayang; duka—dan gadis itu berdiri dari tanah ... melangkah pelan-pelan ke arahnya ...

"Kau berdarah." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Draco ketika menyaksikan gadis itu dari dekat. Tetes-tetes merah memang merembes ke atasan tempurnya. Bibir kanan gadis itu robek. Tapi pemuda itu tak sempat melihat balasannya, karena Hermione telah menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. Draco sendiri mencengkram gadis itu erat-erat, meluapkan emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Draco menangis dalam keheningan. Tapi Hermione pasti merasakan tetes-tetes air yang merembes di bajunya. "Aku turut menyesal, Draco," gumam gadis itu setelah beberapa menit. Draco tak perlu bertanya; secara instan gadis itu tahu, Draco menangisi kepergian bibinya yang barbar.

"Ia pantas menerima itu."

"Ia tetap sanak terdekatmu yang terakhir," bisik Hermione. "Kau memang membencinya, tapi kau pernah melewatkan beberapa tahun dan momen kedekatan dengannya tanpa perbedaan sisi. Kau sangat berani melawan ketakutan itu, Draco."

Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, gadis itu masih mampu memahaminya. Ia hanya berusaha menghirup aroma lavender dan vanili yang telah samar menguar dari Hermione, bercampur dengan bau darah, kutukan, dan debu yang intens di udara. "Aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi."

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Tangan gadis itu masih mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan yang menenangkan, dan ia berbisik dengan nada final, "Tapi kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih keluargamu sendiri."

.

.

.

 **Beatrixmalf** presents

.

.

A 2018 Dramione fanfiction

 **Bloodspell © 2018**

 **[** Alternate Reality, 5 Years after Battle of Hogwarts, M for languange and mature issues **]**

 **Keterangan:** Pasca Perang Hogwarts dan ketika Tawanan Azkaban kabur dan membangkitkan diri kembali, Orde Phoenix membagi dirinya menjadi Tujuh Rumah Lindung. Satu untuk Markas Besar, Dua untuk pejuang dengan sapu terbang, Tiga untuk penelitian sihir dan strategi perang, Empat untuk spesialisasi ramuan, Lima untuk pengobatan dan perawatan, Enam untuk modifikasi medan, dan Tujuh untuk amunisi dan inventaris. Malfoy Manor yang tinggal puing kembali diperbaiki oleh Draco, dan konfigurasi manor ini mengalami beberapa modifikasi dari versi asli J.K. Rowling.

.

.

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

-o0o-

Tentunya Hermione tahu, keadaan tidak semulus yang ia kira akan terjadi sehabis perang berlangsung. Seperti saat ini. Mimpi-mimpi yang masih mengiringinya dengan rutin.

 _"Hermione, apakah itu kau?" Hermione bisa melihat sosok ayahnya yang letih, jauh lebih letih dari biasanya ..._

Tidak...

 _Tidak mimpi ini lagi ... mimpi ini sudah berhenti mengunjunginya sejak dua tahun yang lalu ..._

"Hermione!"

 _Jangan Mum dan Dad lagi, ia sudah jera—sudah jera—_

Suara ketukan pintu sayup-sayup menghampirinya.

 _"Hermione, anakku ..." gumaman itu mati, kosong, tidak seperti hangat suara ibunya—_

BRAK!

Hermione terloncat dari kasurnya dan langsung duduk di kepala ranjang, menatap panik ke sosok Ron Weasley yang terlihat gusar di pintu. Pusing langsung menguasai kepalanya, dan ia menatap marah ke sahabatnya yang berambut merah. "Bisakah kau mengetuk dengan _sopan_?"

"Dan membiarkanmu tidur lebih lama?" bentak Ron. "Ayo bangun!"

"Apa—"

"Rapat, ingat? Pukul delapan." Ron memutar bola mata. Jika Hermione tak terbangun di tengah-tengah mimpi buruknya, ia sudah berpendapat peristiwa ini langka sekali—ia yang bangun kesiangan dan Ron yang mengomelinya. "Ini sudah nyaris pukul sembilan. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu kau dan Malfoy."

Kata _Malfoy_ mengembalikan kesadaran Hermione sepenuhnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya—agak sedikit nyeri di punggung. Ia meringis, dan gerakan ini tak luput dari perhatian Ron. "Draco belum datang?"

"Belum. Ia pun belum berkabar dan membalas surat kami sedari kemarin," tambah Ron. Ekspresi gusar di matanya digantikan oleh rasa cemas ketika melihat gerakan Hermione lagi. "Oi, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Vialku," Hermione berkata pendek. Ron menatapnya penuh selidik. "Tolong." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas, mengambil vial yang ditunjuk Hermione di rak dekat pintu, kemudian memberikannya. Gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa berkata-kata, seakan takut ditanya sahabatnya, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?

"Aku akan siap dalam waktu lima menit."

.

.

.

Terhitung tiga hari pasca perang, dan Draco Malfoy berada dalam kondisi AWOL—setidaknya begitu menurut Hermione, karena tak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannya. Hermione tercabik antara keinginan untuk mencaritahu di manakah pemuda itu berada, karena pertama, ia butuh berbicara tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di antara mereka belakangan sekaligus luka-lukanya, dan kedua, Hermione juga merindukannya.

Tapi sebagian besar orang di dunia sihir tengah membereskan hidupnya pasca perang yang berkepanjangan, seperti Ernie Macmillan, yang terbang ke Amerika untuk mengambil masa pemulihan diri selama sebulan penuh, The Burrow yang kini tak bisa diakses siapapun selain Keluarga Weasley, Penelope yang memutuskan akan pindah permanen ke Islandia, dan Harry, yang bahkan mengurung diri ke rumah saudaranya Dudley dan belum mengirim kabar pada siapapun.

Termasuk kepada Hermione dan Ron, yang untungnya, tetap setia mendampingi Hermione dalam memulihkan dunia sihir, walau gadis itu tahu—Ron sama terpukulnya dengan kematian George yang menyusul kembarannya saban hari.

"Selamat pagi," Hermione menyapa ketika memasuki ruangan, dan beberapa kepala langsung terangkat ke arahnya. Kingsley duduk di kepala meja, tentu saja, sebentar lagi ia akan didapuk menjadi menteri sihir, sementara McGonagall dan Aberfoth bersisian, dan Horace di sisi lain meja. Ron mengangkat kaki di kursi yang menghadap pintu, menyeringai.

"Tidak bangun pagi seperti biasanya, eh?" Aberfoth menyambut dengan nadanya yang biasa.

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Maaf."

"Kau tidak tahu Malfoy di mana?"

Hermione mengerjap. "Tidak. Mengapa kau berpikir aku tahu?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau ke Manor?" Aberfoth mengangkat alis, sementara McGonagall sudah mulai bergumam, _Ab..._

"Aku tidak—" Hermione merona. Ia terlalu malu untuk berkata bahwa dari tiga hari pencariannya di puing-puing Malfoy Manor, ia tak kunjung mendapati sosok Draco di mana pun.

"Segera mulai saja rapatnya," terdengar suara datar di birai pintu, dan Hermione lantas menoleh. Dadanya mencelos ketika matanya beradu dengan mata kelabu Draco. Mata kelabu itu membalas tatapannya sedetik, lalu beralih. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Hermione duduk di meja terdekat dari pintu. Ia menarik napas tajam ketika menyadari Draco duduk di sebelahnya, ujung mantel bepergian Draco membelai lengannya.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan yang saling beradu di benaknya, sekaligus menekan keinginan untuk bersentuhan dengan Draco—hal yang selalu dirasakannya setelah kebersamaan mereka di kamar Draco di Tiga. _Kemana saja pemuda itu?_ Mengapa Draco tidak mengabarkannya, apa Draco sengaja menjaga jarak darinya?

Dan mengapa Draco terasa _jauh_ sekali?

"Kau tidak membawa lelaki Nott itu bersamamu?"

"Theo diundang?" Draco mengangkat alis dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ia tidak cerita?"

"Aku tidak ..." rahang Draco sedikit mengeras. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya dari kemarin."

Hermione mencatat dalam benaknya bahwa Draco mungkin juga mengurung diri dari orang lain. Ia bernapas dengan sedikit lega.

"Mulai saja rapatnya, aku mulai bosan dengan anak muda yang tidak tepat waktu," Aberfoth berkata bosan. "Theodore Nott akan bergabung bersama kita, kalaupun tidak, akan segera kuhampiri dia di manor-nya yang ada di Hampshire."

"Oke," McGonagall gantian berbicara. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Satu jam mundur dari target waktu awal rapat, aku takkan berlama-lama. Ini adalah rapat inti yang akan membicarakan Kodeks Kelam Malam, dan hasil rapat ini akan ditindaklanjuti di rapat besar tiga hari lagi. Aku dan Ab mewakili sebagai pembaca kodeks, Kingsley sebagai patron kita, Horace sebagai ahli ramuan, Ron sebagai saksi mata penerapan kodeks ini, dan Hermione serta Draco sebagai seseorang yang pernah berurusan dengan hasil ilmu hitam yang ada di kodeks."

Hermione tak menyukai bagaimana ia dikategorikan di dalam kodeks itu.

"Malfoy, bagaimana lukamu akhir-akhir ini?"

Jika Draco kaget, ia tak menunjukkannya. Draco hanya menjawab datar, "Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"Perlu, karena jika tidak, kau bisa berujung di kuburan karena tak tertangani." McGonagall menjawab santai. "Kuulangi lagi, bagaimana lukamu akhir-akhir ini?"

Hening sejenak.

"Baik." Draco berkata dengan terpaksa. "Masih sakit, namun tidak separah sebelumnya."

McGonagall mengangguk. "Dan Hermione?"

 _Apa?_ Hermione menatap McGonagall dengan terkejut. Lukanya sudah _dianggap_ sembuh sejak lama, Demi Merlin. McGonagall dan Ab sudah melakukan pertukaran darah dengannya, ia sudah dianggap sebagai anak. "Aku? Kau tahu lukaku sudah membaik sejak pernikahanmu, Minerva."

"Lalu mengapa Ronald berkata pagi ini kau memintanya memberikanmu vial?"

Dada Hermione mencelos lagi. Ia menatap marah ke seberang meja, tempat Ron menatapnya dengan meminta maaf. Ia juga merasakan pandangan tanda tanya dari Draco di sampingnya, yang dengan susah payah ia abaikan. "Kau tahu lukaku selalu sakit kalau aku bermimpi buruk. Aku mengoleskan vial hanya sebagai tindakan preventif—sebagai vitamin."

"Apakah kau masih sering bermimpi buruk?"

 _Tidak. Namun sekalinya datang, ia punya kemampuan untuk menyiksaku_. "Tidak," Hermione berbohong. "Kalaupun muncul, hanya sekelebatan."

McGonagall masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang cerdas. Tapi ibu angkatnya itu tak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah," putus McGonagall. "Kalau begitu, kita masuk ke inti rapat. Ada tiga hasil riset yang ingin kuutarakan kepada kalian."

Ron mengetuk-ngetuk meja, pertanda mendengarkan. Sementara Hermione sendiri merasa napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan McGonagall.

"Pertama, aku dan Ab sama-sama setuju, Kodeks adalah buku yang sangat sulit dibaca. Buku ini adalah saduran dan tambalan dari buku-buku ilmu hitam lain yang bahkan sudah menghilang dari peredaran." McGonagall menarik napas. "Yang mana, susah sekali mengulik referensinya dan mempelajari lebih luas. Kami memercayai buku ini adalah karangan dari Krem Flammel, cucu Nicholas Flammel yang membelot ke sisi gelap beberapa tahun yang lalu. Beberapa teks dalam buku ini juga memiliki bahasa yang tercampur; Inggris, Bulgaria, dan Latin."

"Aku bisa menangani itu," suara Draco memotong ucapan McGonagall.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa memberimu beberapa buku ilmu hitam yang mungkin relevan dengan buku itu." Draco berdeham. "Sebagian besar masih selamat di antara puing-puing manorku."

McGonagall kelihatan kelimpungan sedetik. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Bagus. Bagus sekali. Aku akan membicarakannya denganmu setelah ini, Draco. Namun, kembali ke topik kita tadi—buku ini ternyata juga mengandung hal lain. Jika kita mengucapkan pertanyaan atau kata kunci dengan tepat, ia akan mengungkap referensinya."

"Yang mengarahkan kita ke hal kedua. Kedua, Kodeks berisi resep ramuan, teori mantra, dan modifikasi jampi yang jahat dan sangat hitam. Seringkali beberapa resep dan teori tidak menjelaskan penangkal sama sekali. Tapi dengan mempelajari pola-nya—"

"—kita bisa mencari penangkalnya sendiri," Hermione bergumam. Saat McGonagall berhenti untuk memandangnya, Hermione berkata kecil. "Sori. Lanjutkan."

"Intinya, kami berhasil memecahkan beberapa teori dan resep, termasuk yang termaktub pada satu bab. Bab tersebut berjudul _Luka_."

Ia membalas tatapan McGonagall yang berhenti pada dirinya.

"Apa yang aku dan Hermione teorikan kemarin—bahwa luka kami berasal dari satu mantra yang entah bagaimana bisa memperparah luka melalui mimpi—ternyata benar. Luka yang menyebabkan sayatan pada tubuh Hermione, Draco, Penelope, dan Terence ternyata berasal dari satu mantra." Mata Hermione melebar kaget. Ia baru tahu Penelope dan Terence juga terkena. "Namun, setiap mantra akan bereaksi pada kondisi psikologis dan latar belakang yang berbeda. Jika teoriku awalnya berkata mantra itu disebabkan oleh mimpi, ternyata tidak tepat begitu. Mimpi hanyalah stimulan untuk reaksi psikologis dan akhirnya fisiologis. Mimpi buruk menyebabkan rasa takut, rasa takut akan memompa jantung dan menambah aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh. Mantra itu bekerja dalam darah dan bereaksi pada luka-luka tiga kali lipat melebihi rasa sakit luka itu sendiri."

"Dan mantra tersebut memperbesar mimpi-mimpi buruk untuk memompa efek mantra ke seluruh tubuh?" Horace buka suara.

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan penyembuhnya, Minerva?"

"Itulah masalahnya." McGonagall memuntir-muntir jemarinya. "Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu penyembuhnya." McGonagall menatap wajah Hermione yang sudah menjelma menjadi agak pias. "Bukan karena tak ada penyembuhnya. Tapi obat penyembuh sangat bergantung dengan pengalaman personal dan pendaras mantra tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Draco menyahut.

"Demikian pula aku," Ron mengiyakan.

"Ambil contoh begini—Hermione mendapatkan mantra ini, yang omong-omong bunyinya _Patituro Sanguinus_ , dari orangtuanya. Dan, koreksi aku jika aku salah, Hermione—makna orangtua bagi Hermione bukanlah sekadar patron. Melainkan sosok yang benar-benar mencintainya. Maka ketika mantra itu beredar dalam darah Hermione, mimpi yang aktif adalah mimpi yang beresonansi dengan rasa takut, trauma, dan kehilangan Hermione yang paling dalam: cinta kasih orangtua."

Hermione merasakan tubuhnya dingin. "Lanjutkan."

"Maka penawarnya adalah: orang yang akan memberikan cinta kasih setara dengan yang pernah diberikan orangtuanya. Yaitu aku."

Walaupun merasa pucat dan tegang, Hermione tersenyum. Gelombang rasa sayang mengalirinya terhadap sosok ibu yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Dan penawar ini bekerja dalam bentuk yang kompleks," Ab melanjutkan dengan suara beratnya yang kering. "Awalnya kami kira hanya sebatas sentuhan. Dan dalam buku itu, ditulis bahwa sentuhan memang membantu, namun ada tulisan lain yang dikatakan dalam buku itu: _sanguis enim sanguis_. Darah dibalas darah."

"Pertukaran darah," Hermione menjawab otomatis. "Tapi, Minerva, bukankah itu juga sudah kita lakukan? Dalam bentuk adopsi?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan hanya adopsi." Mata McGonagall berkilat. "Untuk kasus Draco, kurasa apa yang dialaminya berbeda dari Hermione. Ia kehilangan orangtua, jelas, tapi pendaras mantra Draco bukan orangtuanya dan ia tak "kehilangan" sebesar Hermione. Ini mencoret posibilitas adopsi untuk menyembuhkan Draco."

"Lalu apa penyembuhan yang kau rekomendasikan untukku?"

Hermione menggigit bibir. Sesaat lagi Draco akan tahu dirinya telah menceritakan sesi persentuhan mereka di Tiga.

"Kasus pengobatanmu bersama Hermione yang ternyata efektif telah menunjukkan posibilitas pengobatan yang lain." Hermione tak tahan. Ia melirik Draco dan menjumpai tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat. Tampaknya Draco tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke kecemasannya. "Pertukaran darah, dalam kasus ini, sangat mungkin terjadi antara kau dan Hermione, dengan—"

Dalam saat tegang itu lah Theodore Nott memutuskan untuk muncul. Ia terhambur masuk, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan nakalnya yang biasa.

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlambat? Apa kalian sudah jauh? Belum, kan?"

Draco mengeluarkan napas tegang yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Ada banyak tekanan dalam ruangan ini: keinginan aneh untuk menyentuh gadis di sebelahnya, kemarahannya akan rapat yang berlangsung lama, dan inti rapat yang sebenarnya akan sangat berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Aberfoth menggerakkan tangannya dan Theo terjengkang di kursi terdekat dengan keras.

"Kau harus belajar untuk bersikap sopan, Nak." Aberfoth menggerutu. "Mumpung kau datang di saat dirimu paling berguna, apakah kau membawa titipanku?"

Draco mengalihkan tatapannya ke kawan dekatnya. Theo sempat-sempatnya membalas tatapannya sembari mengedip, "Hai Draco. Lama tak bersua."

"Nott."

"Sebentar, Ab, sebentar."

Theo merogoh lagi sakunya. Kantongnya itu jelas sudah diperbesar secara sihir, karena pemuda berambut pasir itu menarik buku besar yang gambar sampulnya tak asing untuk Draco. "Ini, kan? Walaupun aku tak mengerti—"

"Theo, kita sedang membicarakan pengobatan sentuhan, yang ternyata tidak semudah itu bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan mantra _Patituro Sanguinis._ Sentuhan harus ditindaklanjuti dengan pertukaran darah dan upacara untuk efek permanen. Selain adopsi, ritus upacara keanggotaan, adakah bentuk pertukaran darah yang menurutmu potensial untuk dipakai dalam pengobatan?"

Mata biru Theo berkilat. Draco tahu kilatan itu terjadi bila Theo mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Tentu saja, ini lah alasan mengapa aku membawa _Kamasutra_ , kan?" jawab Theo ringan. "Pertukaran darah lewat badan."

"Hubungan badan tidak mempertukarkan darah," Draco menjawab kasar. "Mereka hanya bertukar cairan, _precum,_ pelumas, dan sperma."

Horace mendengus tak nyaman.

"Faktanya, hubungan badan _mampu_ mempertukarkan darah." Theo mengetuk-ketuk meja di depannya. "Yaitu ketika tubuh wanitanya sedang memasuki masa menstruasi, meskipun cara itu tak cukup higienis sebagai penyembuhan—"

Draco memotong lagi dengan nada kasarnya, "—Yang berarti tak menyisakan cara lain yang memungkinkan penyembuhan lewat bersetubuh—"

"—Ada," Theo dan Hermione memotong perkataan Draco, sama-sama keras dan tajam, dan tatapan Draco langsung jatuh kepada keduanya. Mereka berdua sedikit merona. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya Draco merasakan kemarahan tak berdasar pada Theo. "Kau saja, Theo," gumam Hermione.

Theo mengangguk. "Kau lupa bahwa perempuan perawan akan mengalami robekan di selaput dara ketika pertama kali bersetubuh dan cairannya sempat mengenai organ lelaki. Dengan posisi dan mantra yang benar, kau bisa menggunakan darah itu untuk penyembuhan."

Ruangan hening, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Theo, dan Draco lah yang pertama kali tertawa masam. "Hal ini semakin membuat Granger tak bisa terlibat penyembuhan denganku. Ia bukan perawan—"

"—beraninya kau?" Hermione memotong Draco dingin, mengabaikan napas-napas tertarik di ruangan dan mimik Draco yang berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah. Draco sadar ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menghakimi dan kasar. "Beraninya KAU berasumsi?"

"Hermione—" Ron memotong.

"Tidak, Ron, Malfoy harus belajar untuk tidak menggunakan mulut kasarnya untuk menghakimi kehidupan seks orang lain." Hermione menarik napas dan mengabaikan Draco yang sudah akan membuka mulut lagi. "Aku masih perawan."

Horace bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Jelas topik segamblang ini tidak bisa diterima oleh dirinya yang kolot, namun ia mencoba profesional. McGonagall menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian, kemudian memecah suara, "Hermione, _dear—"_

"Namun, Miss Granger, kami memang perlu mengklarifikasi hal ini—maaf jika topik ini terlalu personal bagimu," Kingsley untuk pertama kalinya bersuara. Calon menteri sihir itu tampak tak nyaman, namun ia mengesampingkan ketidaknyamanannya. "Kau pernah meminta untuk tidur bersama Ron beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau dan Ron sama-sama orang dewasa yang sangat mungkin untuk melakukan kegiatan seksual bersama. Bisakah kau mengklarifikasi hal itu?"

Draco ingin berkata atas dasar fakta tersebut lah ia berasumsi Hermione tak lagi perawan. Ketika dia masih di Lima, Hermione masih berpacaran dengan Ron. Gadis itu pernah serumah lindung, bahkan sekamar dengan sahabat berambut merahnya yang menggelikan.

"Hermione masih perawan," Ron lah yang menjawab, menyelamatkan Hermione yang sudah tampak merah padam dan bergerak tak enak di posisinya. Pemuda itu sendiri, nyatanya, lebih memerah. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan rinciannya, tetapi tidur dalam satu kamar bukan berarti berhubungan badan. Kami tak pernah—" Ron tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hermione masih perawan secara biologis."

Hening menyambutnya sesudah itu.

Kingsley angkat bicara, "Well, bagus sekali. Minerva, kau bisa melanjutkan posibilitas penyembuhannya, kalau begitu."

"Tidak," Draco menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan posibiltas yang akan mereka bicarakan. Ia bergumam, "Tidak, tidak, tidak." Dan McGonagall tidak mengacuhkan gumamannya itu.

"Itu saja. Draco bisa sembuh jika ia mempertukarkan darahnya dengan darah Hermione, melalui persetubuhan dan upacara pernikahan. Mereka harus hidup selibat selamanya."

Selamanya. Apakah mereka gila?

"Ini gila," Draco menginterupsi dengan keras sebelum ada orang lain yang menyahutnya. "Ini GILA. Slughorn, bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa setiap penyembuhan ada konsekuensinya? Apa konsekuensinya?"

Horace bergerak gelisah, "Tuan muda Malfoy, waktu itu aku hanya merujuk pada ramuan—"

"—sejauh ini tak ada konsekuensi, Draco, hanya ada teori bahwa jika dua darah yang disatukan memiliki sejarah kecacatan atau kelainan, bukan tidak mungkin sifat itu takkan menurun ke keturunan selanjutnya."

"Jadi kau menawarkan padaku suatu bentuk penyembuhan yang bisa menghancurkan masa depan seseorang? Untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya, mengabdikan hidupnya selamanya, bahkan memiliki potensi memiliki keturunan yang cacat, hanya untuk menyembuhkan—"

"Draco," Hermione memanggilnya halus dan mencoba meraih tangan Draco yang terkepal di atas meja, tetapi Draco menggebah tangan gadis itu sehingga tangannya terbentur ke bawah.

"Jangan coba-coba bertingkah seperti Santa, Granger—"

"—Jangan bersikap kasar kepada Hermione!"—

"—Draco, Ron, Hermione." Kingsley berusaha menginterupsi, tetapi ini sudah cukup bagi Draco. Ia berdiri hingga kursinya terjengkang ke belakang, membuat enam orang yang sedaritadi menatapnya berjengit sedikit, dan Draco menatap semuanya dengan gusar.

"Dengar. Apapun yang kalian tawarkan padaku dalam bentuk penyembuhan seperti ini, aku menolak. Aku berterima kasih, tapi—" suara Draco berubah agak sedikit serak. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan karena konsekuensi, dan karena hak serta kewajiban, dan aku—" _aku tak bisa menyeret Hermione ke masa depan yang tidak menjanjikan ini_. "Aku tak mau."

Lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mendengar derit kursi pertama di belakangnya, berpikir mungkin itu Theo atau Hermione, tetapi ia tidak melambatkan langkah. Apa yang dipikirkan seluruh ruangan, mempertimbangkan ia akan disembuhkan seperti _itu_ , dengan cara yang melibatkan seksualitas dan komitmen seumur hidup? Apalagi, konsekuensi bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan anak yang cacat. Draco berpikir ia takkan sudi menjalani hidup dengan memaksa seorang Hermione untuk memilih kehidupan yang sebenarnya bisa ia buang jauh-jauh; karena gadis itu bisa memilih opsi kehidupan lain yang lebih menjanjikan.

Namun jauh, jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya, ada suara yang juga menginginkan Hermione untuk menyembuhkannya.

"DRACO!"

Ia sudah tahu gadis itu lah yang mengejarnya. Draco mengambil topi yang ia gantungkan di ruang tamu Grimmauld Place, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke teras depan untuk ber-Apparate.

"Draco!"

Tangan Hermione sudah menyergapnya.

"Berhenti dulu, dengarkan aku."

"Tak ada yang perlu didengarkan. Kau—" _kau tak berhak mendapatkan masa depan yang buruk hanya karena ingin menyembuhkanku_.

"Draco, kalau kau pikir aku merasa terpaksa melakukan ini, aku tidak." Hermione berputar menghadangnya. Mendongak menatapnya dengan berani. "Kalau kau tak bisa mendapatkan konsekuensi dengan anak yang cacat, aku yang akan merawat anak itu—"

Draco mengeluarkan tawa masam. "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Hermione tak membalasnya. Draco menatap mata hazel yang sesaat tak yakin itu, dan ia merasa keterkejutan merayapi dirinya. Gadis itu benar-benar mengira itu lah alasan Draco tak ingin melakukan penyembuhan ini. Draco tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menghalangi mata itu, dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinga Hermione. Hermione bernapas berat dan menyelipkan jemarinya di tangan Draco yang ada di pipi.

Draco berpikir selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya memutuskan. Ia mungkin harus merendahkan martabatnya sedikit.

"Granger, ketakutanku yang terbesar adalah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku. Dan merenggut—sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kau miliki di masa depan dengan orang lain."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya, lalu mundur selangkah. "Itu tidak—"

Tapi Draco memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk melewati gadis itu dan pergi keluar Grimmauld Place, sebelum ia kembali terhanyut dengan sentuhan gadis itu.

"Draco—"

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Hermione berusaha untuk menjangkaunya ketika udara surut menjadi kepulan waktu dan ruang, membawanya ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

Hermione mengingat ia kembali ke ruang rapat dengan napas tercekat, dan semua mata memandangnya. Aberfoth mengakhiri rapat, Ron menghampiri dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, sementara Theo hanya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hermione waktu itu hanya mengusir Ron dan melangkah menghampiri Theo, lalu dengan tak terduga, Theo memegang tangannya.

"Kau mungkin berpikir Draco adalah bedebah tak tahu diuntung, karena ia memang seperti itu—" Hermione mendengus terhibur dan Theo tersenyum kecil. "—tetapi jauh di dalamnya, pemuda itu sangat pemikir terkait hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan diri dan kehidupan orang lain. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan masa depanmu."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menatap Kingsley, McGonagall, Aberfoth, dan Slughorn yang masih terlibat percakapan. "Aku tahu. Hal itu lah yang dikatakan Draco padaku."

"Well, bagus kalau begitu." Theo menghembuskan napas. "Kupikir kau harus bertemu dengannya."

"Andai aku tahu ia pergi ke mana."

"Ke manornya, tentu saja."

Hermione menatap Theo tak percaya. "Aku sudah ke manornya, Theodore, dan tak ada siapapun di sana." Theo mengangkat alis, dan gadis itu terhenyak. "Kecuali kalau—"

"—dia bersembunyi di salah satu ruang rahasia. Untuk ukuran manor, Malfoy Manor adalah jenis manor yang menyimpan banyak ruangan dan jalan tersembunyi. Kau bisa menunggu Draco keluar dari salah satu ruangannya, biasanya pada malam hari." Theo tersenyum dan berdiri. "Kau pintar, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya."

"Kau mau mengejar Draco juga?"

"Demi Kancut Salazar, tentu saja tidak." Theo memutar bola mata. "Aku sudah mengalami bertahun-tahun menghadapi Draco dan egonya yang sebesar pantat _mammoth_ , dan kini giliran kau. Selamat mencoba," Theo berkata, dan diiringi gestur terakhir, ia pamit kepada orang-orang tua di dalam ruangan, lalu menghilang.

McGonagal-lah yang menghampirinya setelah itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik." Hermione menghembuskan napas dan McGonagall mengusapkannya. "Namun, Draco ... Draco adalah ..."

"Seorang yang baik yang belum memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sekelilingnya lebih baik." McGonagall tersenyum.

"Kau percaya ia orang baik, Minerva?"

"Tak ada orang jahat yang menolak penyembuhan yang sebenarnya sangat riskan, Hermione. Draco _menolak_ menyeretmu dalam kehidupan yang ia pikir akan menghancurkanmu."

"Makhluk tolol."

"Maka luruskanlah otaknya." McGonagall mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengatur kepergianmu untuk berbicara dengan Draco dan membekalimu misi, agar ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyuruhmu pulang sesegera mungkin."

Hermione tersenyum, dan berkata ia menyayangi ibu angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

Maka inilah yang dilakukan Hermione, berdiri di tengah-tengah puing manor di sore yang menuju senja, merasakan gigilan yang ia yakin bukan persoalan cuaca semata. Ada sesuatu pada puing manor yang menyimbolkan harga diri yang runtuh, dan rasa hangat yang menguar hilang di udara—dua hal yang beresonansi dengan hidup Draco.

Gadis itu merasa sedih.

Theo bilang dalam suratnya Hermione perlu menunggu di ruang tengah, karena semua orang yang mengunjungi manor akan melewati ruangan ini, termasuk Draco sendiri. Namun Hermione segera menyesali ketika menyadari ruang tengah—yang memang sudah dimodifikasi—adalah tempat ia disiksa oleh Bellatrix untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun, apalah arti kenangan masa lalu—Bellatrix toh telah lama mati—kecuali jika bibi Draco itu telah menjelma menjadi hantu. Hermione bergidik. Mungkin ia harus berjalan-jalan ke ruangan lain di manor dulu. Ia melangkah ke ruangan yang mengarahkannya ke tangga utama dan ruangan lain di kanan kiri-nya, lalu berbelok ke sayap timur. Ia tetap memanggil-manggil Draco di beberapa ruangan, namun hanya gema dan gaung yang menyahutinya.

Hermione sampai di lorong yang ternyata berisi kamar-kamar. Kamar-kamar di ujung tampaknya juga sudah hancur dan terbuka ke udara sore yang dingin, jadi Hermione hanya menoleh ke sebuah kamar yang kondisinya paling baik. Pintunya dipelitur dengan rumit dan memiliki pengetuk yang berbentuk naga. Hermione menarik napas. Ini pasti kamar Draco. Gadis itu membuka pintunya dan sedikit terbatuk.

Debunya masih tebal.

Kondisinya berantakan, ada sarang laba-laba di beberapa pojok ruangan, dan perabot-perabot kecil bertebaran di lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Foto di ujung ruangan ditutupi kain putih. Hermione tersandung buku besar bertajuk _Panduan Alkemi Untuk Penawar Rasa Sakit_ , kemudian mengangkat buku itu dan melemparnya ke kasur. Ia batuk-batuk karena debu yang berasal dari kasur.

" _Tergeo maxima_ ," ucapnya dengan kesal. Hermione sampai di depan lukisan itu. " _Descendo."_ Ia gantian mendaraskan mantra ke lukisan, dan selubung putih itu tersingkap. Foto keluarga Malfoy dengan Draco yang tampaknya masih berusia lima tahun tersenyum menyambutnya.

Hermione tersenyum muram lagi. Ia segera menutup foto itu dengan sedih, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan menunggu Draco.

Gadis itu menggelung dirinya pada salah satu kursi empuk yang kondisinya paling oke, menunggu Draco, namun angin manor yang sepoi-sepoi membuainya.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Hermione bangun dengan kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan gedebugan. Tongkat langsung diacungkannya dengan waspada—apakah ini jebakan? Apakah ada musuh di Malfoy Manor ini? Tapi tidak. Orde sudah menyisir kawasan ini lebih dari tiga kali dan menyatakan bahwa lokasi ini aman. Atau mungkin ... hantu kah? Malfoy Manor terkenal sebagai rumah jagal sebelum Keluarga Malfoy akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelot.

Suara itu terdengar lagi—dari bawah tanah.

Merasa seperti orang tolol, Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan menempelkan telinga. Di bawah terdengar suara-suara angin dan sesuatu yang tidak lazim terdengar di tanah yang padat, dan ia mulai mengetuk lantai. Tak ada kejanggalan. Namun di dekat perapian, bunyi ketukan yang ia timbulkan terdengar aneh.

 _Tok, tok_

Tanah padat tidak mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan yang berongga.

Menahan napas, gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lantai. "Revelio." Tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencoba lagi dengan mantra yang berbeda, "Celamentum."

Tanah berguncang ketika perapian bergetar dan memisahkan diri menjadi dua, menyisakan rongga yang berisi anak tangga menurun ke bawah. Hermione tadinya ragu-ragu ketika rongga itu berwarna hitam—kegelapan, namun setelah proses bergesernya sempurna, rongga itu bersinar kuning dan menunjukkan anak-anak tangga yang berputar.

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Hermione cepat-cepat menuruni tangga yang disinari obor-obor, dan ia sampai di ruang besar yang tadinya pasti _spa_ keluarga. Ia tak sempat menikmati kolam yang dulu pastinya kolam renang serta pancuran-pancuran mewah yang kini sudah mengering, karena mataya sudah keburu menangkap sosok yang merayap di ujung.

"KEPARAT!"

Hermione berlari ke arah Draco yang tampaknya tengah berjuang keluar dari kolam yang lebih kecil, _jacuzzi_ tampaknya, namun tak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya. Gadis itu segera membantu Draco keluar dari air, menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan Draco kepadanya dengan terkejut.

"Ini aku, Tolol—jangan pukul aku."

"Granger?" Draco bergumam sedikit tak sadar, lalu terkekeh. "Bagus sekali, mungkin ramuan ini akan membantuku berimajinasi tentangmu dan menyembuhkanku."

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Draco."

"Jangan senggol—" Draco bergumam, lalu kakinya sendiri menyepak salah satu ramuan ke dalam _jacuzzi_. "Sialan, sekarang aku harus mengulanginya lagi!"

Mau tak mau Hermione melirik botol-botol yang tadinya ia tak perhatikan. Botol yang ditendang Draco terhempas ke _jacuzzi_ dan air di dalam kolam menggelegak dan berubah menjadi lebih bening—memperlihatkan batu-batu yang tersebar di dalam air: batu delima, kecubung, obsidian—

Gadis itu tiba-tiba paham. "Ayo keluar, nanti kau keracunan."

"Kau tak mengerti," tiba-tiba suara Draco mengeras. "Jika aku keluar, rasa sakit itu akan muncul lagi hingga aku tak sadar. Air kolam membantuku tetap hidup—"

"—sebagai amfibi. Tidak cocok untukmu, Malfoy. Patronusmu serigala, makhluk darat, bukan katak atau hewan dua alam lainnya."

Draco tertawa-tawa. Namun tampaknya Draco setuju bahwa kali ini ia harus keluar. Ketika keluar dari kolam, tawanya memudar perlahan-lahan. Draco tak bercanda—ia mulai meringis dan melenguh kesakitan, lalu menggelesor kepada Hermione.

"Oh, Merlin, bagus sekali."

Pemuda itu kehilangan kesadaran dengan kondisi tidak memakai busana.

Hermione bertindak cepat, menyihir sebuah handuk untuk menyelimuti Draco. Lalu ia menyihir agar pemuda itu melayang dengan sihir dan membimbingnya ke luar ruang rekreasi ini. Hermione mengarahkannya ke kamar Draco, kemudian menaruh pemuda itu di kasur. Ia meng-Accio-kan vial-vial yang beterbangan ke arahnya dari ruang tengah, kemudian membalurkan vial-vial itu ke luka Draco yang tampak seperti baru direbus. Saat ramuan dari vial itu sudah agak mengering, Hermione memakaikan Draco baju yang ditemukannya di lemari pemuda itu.

Hermione menatap Draco. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Tanpa diduga, Draco membuka mata kelabu badainya. Memandang Hermione dalam diam, tanpa emosi keras dan pahit yang selama ini ia sering pelihara di dekat gadis itu.

"Granger," Draco menyapa dengan suara serak.

"Perkataan beracun apapun yang kau persiapkan untukku, Draco, jangan kau lontarkan." Hermione berkata hati-hati. "Aku tidak melintasi Inggris hanya untuk memperoleh _poison ivy_."

Draco tertawa pelan, lalu mengangkat jemarinya untuk membelai pipi Hermione. "Tampaknya kau ingin menjadi sama pesimistisnya denganku malam ini? Efek obat masih bekerja padaku, Granger. Aku sama kasarnya dengan ilalang dan sama beracunnya dengan air putih."

Hermione tersenyum. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur dengan efek samping obat yang membuat Draco menurunkan pertahanan dirinya yang pahit. "Tidurlah, Draco."

"Tidurlah di sampingku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau takkan menyukai fakta itu bila kau bangun dengan keadaan lebih sadar esok pagi."

Draco kelihatan seperti dirinya selama beberapa saat—mengeraskan rahang dan menatapnya pahit. Namun pemuda itu memejamkan mata. "Tidak. Aku akan bangun lebih pagi dari kau esok."

Hermione menunduk, menimbang-nimbang perasaannya.

"Kecuali jika kau tak mau."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Hermione tahu saat-saat seperti ini akan dilupakan pemuda itu besok dan dirinya sendiri juga akan menyesali apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini, namun Hermione juga merindukan kehadiran Draco di sampingnya. Gadis itu membersihkan dirinya dengan tongkat, melepas sepatu, lalu berbaring di samping Draco tanpa menyentuhnya.

Draco lah yang merangkul Hermione agar masuk ke dalam pelukan, dan keduanya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan napas lega yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Draco menggerakkan bibir di surai semaknya, dan Hermione sendiri menggerakkan jemarinya di punggung Draco dengan perlahan—karena ia tahu beberapa titik di punggung Draco juga masih terluka.

"Kau melihatku telanjang."

"Demi Godric, Draco, itu lah yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?"

Draco tertawa, lalu perlahan-lahan tawanya digantikan oleh napas yang lebih lambat dan rileks. Pemuda itu menaruh hidungnya di antara ceruk leher Hermione, bernapas dengan teratur, dan Hermione terjaga selama beberapa menit ke depan, menikmati momen yang ia tahu mungkin takkan berlangsung di masa depan.

Namun karena posisi ini adalah posisi paling nyaman yang pernah dirasakan Hermione secara psikologis dan fisiologis selama beberapa hari terakhir, ia tertidur dalam waktu beberapa menit.

.

.

.

Draco menepati janjinya. Ketika Hermione terbangun pada pukul delapan, kasur di sampingnya sudah kosong. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit selama beberapa saat, sebelum tersadar dengan panik—apakah ia sudah ditinggalkan lagi oleh Draco? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya kemarin, ketika Draco terlampau tak sadar untuk diajak mengobrol dan berkompromi.

Hermione segera bersalin baju di dalam kamar mandi Draco yang mewah, dan tanpa sengaja melirik cermin yang terdapat di atas wastafel. Ia mencatat beberapa perubahan yang kontras pada wajahnya—hari ini ia lebih merona dari empat hari terakhir. Hermione juga memeriksa luka di dadanya yang sempat terbuka dua hari yang lalu, yang hari ini tak terasa nyeri.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas. Apakah karena Draco?

Namun tak ada waktu memikirkan itu. Ia mulai mencari Draco, namun pemuda itu tak ada di ruang tengah, di pekarangan, bahkan di ruang rekreasi bawah tanah. Hermione sudah kehabisan akal ketika menaiki tangga, saat ia tiba-tiba nyaris terjengkang di ujung tangga.

Draco tengah menatapnya tenang dari meja makan yang ada di ruang tengah, menyuap beberapa potong sosis ke mulutnya, dan Hermione bersumpah mata pemuda itu sekilas disarati rasa geli. Kapan terakhir pemuda itu _menatap_ orang lain dengan geli?

 _Well,_ selain menatap Theo yang memang menggelikan untuk semua orang.

"Draco," Hermione menegur dengan nada paling netral yang bisa ia capai.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" tanya Draco dengan nada kasual.

"Kau tidak ada saat aku lewat sini."

"Aku memang jarang terlihat bagi orang yang melewati ruang ini dengan wajah panik dan langkah tergesa," Draco menjawab. Hermione menatapnya dengan hati-hati. "Duduklah."

Hermione bergerak ragu-ragu ke tengah ruangan, tongkatnya sedikit teracung. "Apakah aku harus memeriksa bahwa ini benar kau, dan bukan orang lain yang menyamar?"

Draco memutar bola mata. "Lakukan, jika itu bisa meyakinkanmu."

Hermione menatapnya. "Apa kata-kata yang kau lontarkan kepadaku sesaat setelah kau menyihir gigiku jadi panjang, dan kapan itu terjadi?"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Serius? 'Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar mirip dengan kawananmu', dan aku mengatakan itu sehari sebelum Yule Ball di koridor Mantra."

"Buku apa yang pernah kita debatkan berdua pada rapat penyerangan ke Benteng Travers, dan apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

" _Vakansi Dengan Vampir_ , oleh Gilderoy Lockhart, aku berpendapat kendati penulis buku itu menggelikan, tulisan di dalamnya memang benar didasarkan oleh fakta."

Hermione menatap Draco lagi sedetik. Lalu menurunkan tongkatnya. "Bagus."

"Sudah merasa teryakini?"

"Jangan menyindirku—jejak-jejak perlindungan semasa perang harus tetap dipertahankan."

Draco hanya mencebik.

"Belum." Namun gadis itu akhirnya duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Draco persis, dan menatap sarapan yang sudah disediakan Draco untuknya dengan tak yakin. Makanannya lezat: salad, pai daging, beberapa potong sosis, dan teh hangat, namun bisa saja—

"Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu, Granger, aku tidak akan menyeretmu untuk makan sarapan yang diracuni. Aku akan memilih cara yang lebih praktis: membunuhmu saat kau masih menjadi Putri Tidur," Draco menginterupsi pikiran Hermione.

"Oke ..." Hermione menyuap sepotong sosis dan rasanya sama enaknya dengan yang biasa ia makan, dan ia merileks. "Kau benar. Maaf. Namun jangan salahkan naluri perangku yang belum berakhir." Hermione menganalisa Draco dan binar geli yang masih bertahan di matanya. "Kau pun tampak berbeda."

Ekspresi Draco yang biasa—berhati-hati dan tegang—sesaat kembali ke wajahnya. "Dan maksudmu adalah?"

Hermione segera meralat ucapannya. Ia tak ingin _mood_ Draco yang indah hari ini segera menghilang. "Aku hanya tak biasa melihatmu dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Kau biasanya ... tipikal Severus Snape dengan versi lebih ceria dan tidak beracun."

Draco merileks.

"Ingin mengelaborasikan mengapa _mood-_ mu sedikit berbeda hari ini?"

Draco tak menatap Hermione saat berkata, "Tidak tahu juga. Namun tidak selamanya kau mendapati penyusup yang masuk ke manormu, menemukan tempatmu bersembunyi, melihatmu tanpa busana, lantas tidur di ranjangmu selama setengah hari penuh. Kupikir," Draco kini memandang Hermione. "Itu akan mengubah _mood_ sebagian besar orang."

" _Well_ ," Hermione bertanya-tanya sejauh mana Draco mengingat keseluruhan momen malam tadi. "Tadi malam pengalaman yang cukup traumatik juga bagiku. Kau berat, basah, dan tak sadarkan diri."

"Padahal kau bisa saja meninggalkanku di kolam."

"Dan meninggalkan kau menjalani pengobatanmu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak menyembuhkan?" Hermione memotong-motong pai-nya. "Alkimia adalah pengobatan termahal yang bisa dijalani seseorang, menimbulkan efek kesembuhan yang hanya membuat kecanduan dan efek samping yang melemahkan selama satu atau dua jam pertama, tidak praktis—"

"—Kita takkan mendiskusikan pengobatanku, Granger."

Hermione berhenti berbicara. Ia menarik napas dan mengangkat wajah. Air muka Draco sudah berubah tegang lagi. _Pelan-pelan_ , kata suara di kepalanya. _Kau tidak bisa memojokkan dia jika ingin membujuknya_.

"Aku hanya—"

"Dari mana kau tahu pengobatanku adalah pengobatan alkimia?"

Mata Hermione melebar mendengar pertanyaan Draco yang tak terduga. "Batu-batu di dasar kolam, Malfoy. Dan kupikir dengan fakta bahwa kau menyukai ramuan serta mengikuti kelas Alkimia di Hogwarts, serta buku yang terbuka di kamarmu—kupikir cukup menjelaskan pengobatanmu."

Hening sejenak sementara Draco merampungkan makanannya. Hermione menyendok saladnya dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke pemuda itu. Draco tengah melamun.

"Apakah Theo yang mengungkap di manakah aku berada?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah 'ruang bawah tanah', tidak," jawab gadis itu. "Ia hanya meyakinkanku bahwa kau ada di manor, saat aku menyangka kau tak ada di sini."

"Ya. Aku mendengarmu ke sini beberapa hari sebelumnya." Draco menaruh dagu di tangannya. "Jadi kau sendiri yang mengungkap tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu ada ruangan itu?"

Hermione mendesah. "Kau berisik kemarin, Draco. Suaramu terdengar hingga ke lantai ini."

"Suaraku?" Draco terlihat terkejut. "Suara seperti apa?"

"Rintihan, gedebugan, makian. Sesuatu yang selalu kau lontarkan kapanpun kau kesakitan."

Draco masih memandangnya, walau kini ia kelihatan—malu. Tampaknya Draco menyadari Hermione mengetahui, bahwa malam kemarin adalah titik penyembuhannya yang paling sakit.

"Mengapa kau menggunakan _jacuzzi_ untuk kolam pengobatan, alih-alih _bathtub_ yang ada di kamarmu?"

Draco kelihatan terkejut. "Pengobatan alkemi hanya bisa digunakan dengan air yang mengalir. Pipa di kamarku sudah rusak. Air hanya mengalir di _jacuzzi_ bawah."

"Mengapa kau tidak memperbaikinya?"

"Maksudmu _bathtub_ kamarku?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya. "Aku pun akan jarang menggunakannya."

Hening lagi sebelum Hermione menandaskan makanannya. "Itukah alasan kau tidak memperbaiki manormu hingga detik ini?"

"Dari mana—"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Draco. Aku bisa saja tidak mengenal manormu dengan baik, namun aku melihat manormu ini masih berupa puing-puing, yang bahkan belum mengalami sihir renovasi sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Tidak bisa berhenti mengamati segala hal, bukan begitu, Granger?" Draco menghembuskan napas, walau tak ada nada ofensif dalam perkataannya. "Memang belum. Arsitektur rumah ini rumit. Kau tak sekadar bisa memperbaikinya semudah merehabilitasi bangunan lain."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan lagi—aku memang membiarkan beberapa ruangan menjadi puing-puing."

Hermione menatapnya. "Padatkan saja kalau begitu."

"Apa?"

"Padatkan manormu," Hermione berkata serius. "Ketika kau merasa ada beberapa ruangan yang menghisap energimu, mungkin karena kenangan buruk atau mengingatkanmu akan—" Hermione berhenti sejenak. "— _uhm_ , beberapa hal yang tidak nyaman untukmu, kau bisa mereorganisasi ruang-ruang yang ada menjadi lebih efektif. Aku bisa membantumu."

Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Kau punya gambaran tata ruang yang lebih efektif?"

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Tidak juga. Namun bisa kudiskusikan dulu rancangannya dengan sang tuan rumah sendiri."

Pemuda itu menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian mengaduk kopinya—yang disadari Hermione agak berbeda. Kopi itu hitam pekat. Draco biasanya minum kopi coklat. "Kita bisa mendiskusikannya nanti."

"Oke." Hermione tersenyum. Luar biasa. Jika Draco bersifat santai dan sekompromi ini setiap hari, hidup pasti akan lebih mudah baginya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kemudian, ia teringat tujuan lain ia ke sini. "Draco?"

"Hm."

"Aku ke sini juga untuk mengumpulkan referensi buku untuk Kodeks Kelam Malam."

"Aku tahu."

Hermione mengangkat alis, terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

"McGonagall mengirimkan surat padaku pagi ini. Kau akan mencari 305 literatur, kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari penuh, bahkan jika aku membantumu."

Hermione memainkan jemarinya. "Ya. Apakah Minerva juga bertanya kalau-kalau kau bersedia menampungku di sini?"

"Ya."

Hermione menatapnya. "Dan apakah kau mengizinkannya?"

"Aku boleh saja kelihatan tidak menyukai kehadiran orang di sekitarku, Granger, namun kau mengetahui kau adalah salah satu orang yang kutolerir kau salah satu orang yang kutolerir. Aku sudah menjawab kepada McGonagall kau boleh di sini." Lalu tiba-tiba, pandangan Draco lebih menusuk matanya, dan sekilas, Draco terlihat lelah. "Tapi, Granger, jangan mengira aku bodoh. Aku juga mengetahui maksud terselubungmu, dan keputusanku sampai kapanpun tetap satu: aku tak menginginkan penyembuhan yang melibatkan dan merugikanmu. Aku telah memilih jalan pengobatan alkemi."

Hati Hermione mencelos.

"Dan aku meminta kau menghargai pilihanku itu."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit pahit. "Aku tahu." Lalu ia menatap Draco dalam-dalam. "Namun kau juga harus menghargai keinginanku untuk tetap mencoba dan mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Gadis itu mengabaikan pandangan Draco yang sedikit terkejut.

.

.

.

"Draco."

Draco bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir kapanpun Hermione memanggilnya dengan lembut. Ia hanya menyahut datar, sebelum gadis itu bertanya lagi satu rak di sebelahnya. "Apa kau sudah menemukan _Jiwa yang Berpindah: Horcrux dan Hollux_?"

"Tidak. Namun aku menemukan _Seribu Satu Cara Hidup Imortal_."

"Jilid 1 atau 2?"

"Aku tak tahu. Periksa saja ke sini."

Draco bisa mendengar Hermione melangkah menuju dirinya, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Mereka tengah berada di Perpustakaan Malfoy, yang terletak di menara bagian barat. Draco nyaris tersenyum ketika mengingat momen di mana Hermione menganga, pasca ia membukakan pintu perpustakaan yang terbuat dari jati. Perpustakaan Malfoy jauh lebih luas dari perpustakaan yang ada di Tiga, dan hingga saat ini, ruangan itu tetap utuh karena proteksinya melebihi ruangan di sisi manor yang lain—bahkan lebih dari ruang-ruang di bangunan utama. Mungkin tak ada yang menyangka, namun Keluarga Malfoy sangat menghargai pustaka.

Hermione telah sampai di sampingnya. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Draco mengangguk. Gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya, rambut semaknya yang tidak ia ikat hari itu membelai lengan bawahnya, dan Draco menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan—

—Sesuatu yang hendak dilakukannya sejak tadi. Tangan mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa saat dan Draco menelan ludah. Hermione terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Ini jilid kedua," terangnya. "Ada ide di mana jilid pertamanya berada?"

"Tidak."

Hermione mengangguk. "Bukannya aku ingin berkomentar, koleksi yang kau punya di dalam sini benar-benar brilian, Draco, namun—"

"—koleksinya banyak yang sudah teracak." Draco menyetujui dalam gumaman. "Aku tidak mengerti cara mengarsip perpustakaan—belum sempat mempelajari, tepatnya." Draco terdiam sejenak. "Mother lah yang paling mengerti pengarsipan buku-buku ini."

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan lirikan Hermione. "Apa kau tidak memiliki kesulitan mencari buku yang kau inginkan selama ini?"

"Buku-buku yang kuinginkan biasanya bisa kupangil sesederhana mantra _Accio_ , Granger," Draco menjawab sembari mendahului Hermione. Mereka menaruh dua buku yang mereka dapatkan ke meja tengah, menyusul tumpukan buku-buku yang sudah ada. "Mungkin ini mengejutkanmu, namun aku bukanlah fans berat buku-buku berilmu hitam seperti ini."

"Aku sedikit menduga hal itu," Hermione menarik kursi yang ada di samping Draco dan mulai menyortir buku-buku ke dalam satu tumpukan dan ke tumpukan yang lain. "Memang buku jenis apa yang kau suka?"

Draco sudah nyaris mengeluarkan sisi dirinya yang defensif dan pahit. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan diri ke samping gadis itu dan mengambil gelas berisi kopi pekatnya. "Kau mungkin sudah menduganya juga. Ramuan dan alkimia."

"Tak ada kategori buku yang lain? Yang agak ringan?"

"Ringan menurut siapa, Granger? Kalau menurutmu _Sejarah Sihir_ adalah bacaan yang ringan, buku-buku ramuan dan alkimia pastilah bukan bacaan yang berat."

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Aku sangat menyadari diriku termasuk dalam golongan kutu buku, namun karena aku berbicara denganmu, anggap saja ini pertanyaan umum."

Draco mendengus. " _Saucy Tricks For Tricky Sorts_. Edisi lengkap _Sihir Pada Awal Peradaban_ , disertai ilustrasi. Novel _Anthology of Semi-Prick Animagus from The North_."

"Karya Umfraville?"

"Kau tahu novel itu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Sialan, Granger, kupikir tak ada buku yang tak kau tahu."

"Tidak!" Hermione bergumam sedikit keras. "Aku melihat Daphne membacanya suatu hari di Markas Besar. Ia meninggalkan bukunya di sofa dan aku membacanya."

Sesaat hanya ada bunyi gedebuk buku, dan helaan napas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?" Hermione menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tak fokus.

"Apa buku yang kau suka?"

Hermione kelihatan berpikir. Draco mengira gadis itu akan sulit memilih, namun ia menyahut sedikit cepat. " _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_ , _Sejarah Sihir_ , jangan memutar bola matamu padaku, Draco, dan—" Hermione berhenti sejenak. "— _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_."

Draco cukup terkejut ketika mendengar pilihan buku terakhir gadis itu. Namun ia mengerti motivasi Hermione. "Rolland orang cerdas. Deskripsinya luas dan spesifik, namun sayang sekali ia adalah salah satu penulis buku dan peneliti terekstrem pada jamannya."

"Ya. Kudengar ia sendiri mendirikan Kelompok Penerus Ide-ide Merwyn si Kejam."

"Penyihir legendaris dan cerdas seringkali tersesat dalam ilmu hitam." Draco mengangguk, lalu bergerak untuk menyeruput kopinya lagi. Ia merasakan Hermione memerhatikannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu tampak merona sedikit. "Aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau tak meminum kopi coklat. Apakah kau tidak memiliki stok coklat?"

Draco nyaris tersedak kopinya. Mengapa gadis ini tahu kebiasaannya? "Tidak." Draco terdiam sejenak. "Coklat akan mengganggu pengobatan alkimiaku."

"Oh."

Draco memerhatikan Hermione dalam diam. Ia tahu dari gurat-gurat wajah gadis itu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak menyukai pengobatan yang dijalani Draco. Draco tahu pengobatan alkimia hanya menunda penyakitnya dan tetap membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Namun ia tak ada pilihan lain.

Ruangan semakin gelap karena matahari yang semakin terbenam, dan Hermione mendongak ke ruangan memutar yang menuju ke atas.

"Perpustakaanmu mengingatkanku akan rumah Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione berkomentar. "Apa yang ada di atas?"

"Buku-buku tentang kekerasan. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh." Hermione menerbangkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kanvas yang dibawanya tadi. "Hari ini kita sudah mengumpulkan 46 literatur."

"Bagus."

Mereka berdiri dan Draco membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di depan. Gadis itu terus-terusan memutar kepalanya kapanpun ia melihat buku-buku.

"Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan perpustakaan yang sebenarnya dari Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut lain?"

"Aku sudah bilang, mantra perlindungan dan ilusi yang kuat."

"Jadi, apa yang mereka lihat jika mereka ke lantai tiga?"

"Hanya taman botani yang di tengahnya terdapat rumah kaca."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Mereka tak curiga?"

"Granger, kami punya ruang rekreasi di bawah ruang tengah yang sering digunakan bibiku untuk menyiksa orang. Taman botani di lantai tiga mungkin akan dilihat sebagai tata ruang yang aneh." Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua. Draco membuka gorden yang ada di jendela-jendela sekeliling ruang itu. "Lagipula, kami punya perpustakaan palsu di bawah. Dan percayalah, Pelahap Maut tidak sepeduli itu dengan buku-buku."

Hermione tidak berkomentar. Gadis itu sudah kembali sibuk tenggelam dalam judul-judul buku yang mewarnai rak. Draco memandang gadis itu. Lalu menoleh sedikit ke jendela yang kini membiaskan cahaya dari luar.

Di luar, jendela terbuka ke lanskap Wiltshire yang masih liar. Bentang alam yang berupa padang rumput hijau dan bukit-bukit coklat tampak bersinar dalam cahaya yang kemuning. Draco menarik napas.

"Granger."

Hermione masih terlalu tenggelam dalam pencarian bukunya. Draco memanggil sekali lagi, dan Hermione menoleh ke arahnya tepat ketika langit berubah warna menjadi warna jingga kemerahan. Bibir gadis itu membuka dan ia melangkah ke jendela perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu kelihatan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menyentuh jendela dengan jemarinya, dan Draco membantu gadis itu membuka kaca jendela sehingga langsung mengalirkan cahaya dan angin dari luar. Pemuda itu tercabik antara pilihan untuk memandang matahari favoritnya atau menatap Hermione yang kini juga disinari berkas-berkas cahaya.

"Ini kah alasan aku sering menemukanmu di atap pada pertengahan menuju senja?"

Draco terkejut lagi. "Kau sering melihatku di atap?"

Hermione tersenyum; masih tak melihat Draco. "Sama seperti kau sering memergokiku di pekarangan belakang ketika matahari terbit pada pagi hari."

Draco terdiam. Ia tak tahu gadis itu menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana.

Tangan Hermione menyelip ke tangannya dan meremasnya. Draco membiarkan tangan itu berada dalam genggamannya selama beberapa saat. Lalu seakan tak yakin, Hermione melepasnya. Draco mencegah dirinya untuk menggamit tangan itu balik.

Draco memejamkan matanya, berusaha merekam momen yang pelan-pelan menghangatkannya ini. Matahari perlahan-lahan menghilang, namun ia tidak merasa kehilangan sebagaimana yang sering ia rasakan beberapa tahun belakangan.

Draco juga menghitung, terakhir ia merasakan kehangatan ini adalah lima tahun lalu, ketika ibunya masih sering bersamanya di perpustakaan ini.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

saya gak tahan. baru aja ngeliat postnya Emma Watson sama Tom Felton (lol terpelatuk, teman-teman gimana? hehehe) dan lantas mikir, "Saya udah ngerampungin ini dari setengah tahun yang lalu, hanya chapter duannya yang belum rampung-rampung, mari jadikan ini motivasi". dan lahirlah Bloodspell. Sekuel dari yang pertama, Wound to Heal. Cerita ini akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian, mungkin ada Epilog, mungkin engga.. semoga ceritanya gak maksa.

Jangan lupa review dan komen ya! Saya senang banget kepada teman-teman yang review saya di cerita sebelumnya. kalian semua berarti sekali buat saya.

Salam sayang,

Bea.


End file.
